1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to modulation. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to an improved encoding density modulation scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of modulation have long been used to encode data with greater efficiency so that more data can be transmitted during a particular time period over a transmission medium. Combinations of various modulation techniques such as, pulse width modulation, amplitude modulation and rise time modulation have been employed to improve the encoding density of modulation schemes. See for example, copending application entitled “Symbol-Based Signaling For An Electromagnetically-Coupled Bus System,” Ser. No. 09/714,244. However, such schemes often require per-emphasis and channel equalization which increases the cost and complexity of the system. Moreover, in any event it remains desirable to improve coding density to allow for even higher bit rates.